JARRO
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Jarro  
PAREJA: Harry/Draco  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash- Mención de abuso de alcohol, de drogas en pasado OS y recordado acá-DrakHarry-Angustia-Misterio-Fantasía-Romance-Hurt/Comfort** **  
SUMMARY:** _Una visión que puede cambiarlo todo... absolutamente todo_. Secuela o más bien un final alternativo para el OS Whisky a pedido y con la idea base de Georgiana (Mil gracias por la idea nena!)

* * *

.

 **JARRO**

.

Miró el **jarro** ante él y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el frío que recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo él lo había pedido y, si eso ayudaba, ¿porqué no?

Había ido temprano hacia la sala de los Menesteres con el fin de intentar algo que llevaba ya un tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

¿Era la sala de los Requerimientos, cierto? Entonces, si él pedía, si él se concentraba en pedir que le brindar todo el material que podría servirle para saber más, para entrenarse mejor.

 _Para hacer cuanto pudiera por un futuro mejor..._

Así que lo hizo, él pidió fervientemente eso, el que la sala le proveyera de todo lo que pudiera necesitar para hacer del futuro algo mejor. Para que él pudiera tener un futuro y no esperara a solo morir como inevitablemente había estado esperando pasaría. Sin embargo, lo que menos esperó fue que, al abrir las puertas, lo único que hubiera allí fuera una especie de sable sobre un plato estilo fuente de lo que parecía ser oro puro, ambos con emblemas que parecían alguna especie de muy antiguos jeroglíficos y un jarro a su lado. Una especie de jarro, vasija con hermosos y llamativos diseños en negro, azul y dorado que parecía contener una especie de líquido que brillaba de manera multicolor, tal y como si fuera algo oleoso.

No sabía que hacer pero luego lo sintió. Sintió el tirón en lo más profundo de su ser. En el mismo centro de su magia. Llamándolo. Incitándolo a acercarse y, luego de pensar en lo que él había pedido, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dejó llevar.

Miró a uno y a otro objeto sin tocar nada aún. Sintiéndolos latir prácticamente al compás de su magia, calmándole en cierta forma.Y luego pasó, casi como si estuviera en una especie de trance él tomó sin miedo aquel hermoso sable y cortó su palma izquierda, dejando que la sangre cayera y fluyera al mismo centro de la fuente hasta entonces vacía antes de tomar el jarro y volcar su contenido allí también, dejando que ambas esencias se fundiesen entre sí, viendo como el líquido se movía tal y como si alguien lo estuviese agitando desde el fondo antes de brillar tenuemente con un leve brillo dorado y clamarse una vez más.

Harry se acercó... y dejó luego que su cabeza se hundiera allí como si de un pensadero normal se tratase.

Y lo vio.

¿Qué era aquello?

Escuchó.

¿Quién era ella?

 _Horror_.

¿Eso era... él?

 _Desesperación_.

¿Aquello no podía ser cierto, o sí? ¿Sus amigos no podrían traicionarlo así, verdad?

 _Miedo_.

¿Acaso todo fue por nada? ¿Toda su vida? ¿Acaso le importaba de verdad a alguien?

 _Dolor_.

¿Tan tonto había sido? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué siempre él?

 _Ira_.

No. No iba a permitirlo.

No a él.

¿Acaso no habían jodido su vida lo suficiente ya?

No, él no iba a terminar siendo tan solo un mero drogadicto más. No iba a permitir que el resto del mundo decidiera ya su vida por él y que por su culpa terminara siendo el puto de cualquiera para luego terminar muerto en un motel de cuarta sin que a nadie le preocupara ni en lo más mínimo.

No, ella tenía razón. Él debía de tomar de una buena vez las riendas de su vida o aquello pasaría de nuevo... de verdad.

Definitivamente era hora de cambiar.

.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que aquella revelación le fuera dada por aquella sabia Diosa que luego supo se hacía llamar Nebet-Het quien era nada más y nada menos que la señora de la oscuridad, de las tinieblas y la muerte. Una de las Diosas más temidas entre todos los Dioses, mitos y leyendas desde los tiempos egipcios.

Aquella que, en un simple pedido, apareció para darle más respuestas de las que nunca soñó ni imaginó. Dándole una visión de lo que sería su vida en respuesta a su pregunta y pedido respecto a lo que pudiera hacer para tener un futuro mejor.

Cierto fue que en un principio le costó creer todo aquello puesto que no dejaba de parecer más y más ilógico pero luego hizo algo que debiera haber hecho siempre. Él investigó.

Fue entonces cuando, tras ver y leer las pruebas irrefutables de que lo que había encontrado era cierto y verídico en sus fuentes, que aquello eran los mismos elementos que la propia Diosa usara para leer su fortuna y la de otros junto a aquel sable que era la propia arma del caos que él hizo todo aquello que no había hecho en su visión profeta, planeó.

Tomó tiempo, tiempo precioso, pero finalmente encontró su oportunidad justo en aquel momento en el que Voldemort tomó su cuerpo en aquel atrio, justo momentos después de que la loca de Bella asesinara a su padrino de nuevo, cosa que se dio cuenta no le importaba realmente ya que el mayor había demostrado que jamás lo había visto a él, sino que más bien él lo quería como una copia de lo que alguna vez su padre fue. Quizás perdido luego de tantos años preso o bien dentro de la siempre presente locura de los Black, no lo sabía. Y tampoco le importaba. Él quería vivir, lo quería más que nada y si había que sacrificar a algo o a alguien en el proceso así sería. Él estaba harto de ser el chivo expiatorio de todos y, aunque no hubiera pasado aún -nunca si él tenía poder en ello-, él los odiaba a todos por lo que habrían de hacerle en cuanto tuvieran poder.

Todo eso fue lo que un muy sorprendido Voldemort vio.

Todo eso fue lo que Harry James Potter le permitió ver en él.

Todo fue lo que se necesitó para que la mayor alianza de la historia surgiera.

La alianza oscura, como se conoció después. Pero esto era el ahora y ahora Harry era asombrosamente, feliz.

—En qué piensas, amor.

—Oh, solo recordando.

—Algo perturbador por lo que puedo ver.

—No, solo otro tipo de realidad mi dragón.

—¿Otra realidad?

—Mmm... sí, una realidad que bien pudo haber sido, si hubiera seguido siendo tan tonto como todos los que me rodeaban entonces querían que fuera.

—No entiendo.

—No importa ya. Ven, vamos donde Tom.

—Pueden haber pasado años Harry, pero juro que aún no me puedo acostumbrar al hecho de escucharte llamar al Lord así como solo tú lo haces.

Harry solo rió mientras le abrazaba con un brazo y de lado para comenzar a caminar por aquel largo y oscuro pero de alguna manera confortable corredor.

—Nunca pude verlo como algo más que Voldemort en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, desde que me uní a él, él se ha convertido extrañamente casi en un padre para mí por lo que no podía llamarle así. Tom le queda, y aunque él lo odie sé que en el fondo le gusta que le llame así.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro de eso Serpiente.

—Ohhh, me ofendes Tom, pensé que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo respecto a tu nombre.

—Suficiente. Me resignaré al hecho de que nunca dejarás de llamarme así —el gran y temido Lord Oscuro vio a su heredero sonreír—... pero eso no significa que me guste ese hecho tampoco.

—Tsk, tan amargado.

—Sssserpienteeee —dijo el Lord, deslizándose fácilmente al pársel. Cosa de por sí ya habitual entre ellos.

—No te enojessss Tooom, sssabess que no pueedooo deccirte de otra fooormaa —se excusó el menor, mirándole con una engañosa sonrisa que Voldemort obvió antes de simplemente negar y continuar su camino, dejando a ambos jóvenes caminar por detrás.

—Vamos, la reunión está por comenzar.

Increíblemente, aquel futuro sombrío que la diosa le hubo regalado había quedado tan solo en un posible olvido y descuido porque ahora, Harry podía decir que lo tenía todo y justo donde jamás lo esperó hallar.

Porque él era el Heredero Oscuro del hombre que una vez había jurado matar.

Él estaba comprometido y enamorado quién en un momento creyó odiar.

Él estaba feliz y contenido en un mundo que ahora podía ver resurgir lentamente desde las cenizas que el caos que la guerra hizo dejó atrás. Viviendo una rara pero posible realidad donde él tenía el apoyo de quién extrañamente hubo tomado en su vida casi el rol de un padre, y dónde se estaba a punto de casar con un hermoso y aristocrático dragón que a pesar de verse frío como el hielo de sus ojos había sabido demostrarle todo su amor.

Él lo tenía todo... y el mundo jamás volvería a ser igual, porque primero debía pagar por lo que casi fue su realidad.

.

* * *

 **28/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
